Wishes, Wings, And A Silvertongue
by Alexandyne
Summary: I've always wanted wings. I never thought that this would happen, though. I never thought that I would read myself wings. I never thought I would be a Silvertongue. I stared at my wings and screamed. I, Alex, had read words that spouted wings on my back.
1. Angels On My Window

Ok guys. Before you ask, I just really like the name Alex. So that is why I'm using that name again!

* * *

Ever since I was three I've wanted wings. I've wanted to soar through the skies with birds, looking down at the people below. I don't remember why I've wanted this, but I have.

I'm 13 now anyway. And I still don't have wings. My favourite book of all time is Maximum Ride, though. When I read the book, I get to escape into my dreams. I get to finally feel the rush of wind in my... feathers.

I have black hair, and dark blue eyes with a white ring around the pupil. My eyes change colour, though. Sometimes they're green. Sometimes pale blue, so pale they are almost white. Sometimes they're black, sometimes grey. And some people even say they can turn red.

I rolled my shoulders, and opened my mouth. I was in my very favourite part of the book, when Max jumps off the cliff at the very beginning. I was going to read it out loud.

As I read it, I felt an increasing pressure grow on my back, then fade. I frowned some, but kept reading. I got to the part where everyone was introduced. I almost felt like they came into the room with me. I heard a shuffling, and looked up from my book to see tiny fingers on my windowsil. That's odd... I'm on the 5th level of our apartment. I walked over and looked down to see the little fingers were attached to wiggling girl. All I could see of her was her blonde curly hair. I gasped, and opened the window. I was never afraid of heights; that was good or I might have passed out.

"Hey," I said. "What are you doing?" I demanded. The girl looked up, terror in her big blue eyes. She was about 6. I gasped and stumbled backwards.

The face of the little girl was that of Angel. I couldn't help it then. I passed out.


	2. Mysteries

I smacked myself awake only seconds after passing out. Now was not the time. I reached out and pulled the girl up into my room. She was panting some, and her dress was wrinkled.

"A-Angel?" I asked her. She got tense. I knew it was stupid, this couldn't be the same little girl. She wouldn't have been on my windowsill, she would've flown away. She snapped her head up and looked at me all the same.

"... maybe..." she said, cautiously. I thought I saw a littler ripple on her back. ...Wings, perhaps?

"Do you have wings?" I asked her. Her eyes got huge.

"How do you know about that?" she asked. I held up the copy of Maximum Ride.

"...I read a book about you.... and Max.... and the flock...." I said. I was going insane. I noticed two slits in her dress, almost impossible to see. In the slits, I could make out white feathers...

"Why are we in a book? Do you have wings, too? Why am I here? Where's Max? What happened to the strawberry patch?" she asked me in bewilderment. My blood began to freeze over as I realized she only knew as much as I had read. I opened the book, and read the paragraph aloud of what had just narrowed her eyes.

"You're in a book... I don't know why. No, I don't have wings. I don't know where Max is, and I don't know why you're here," I said. I turned up my hearing. I have really good hearing, for a human. I could hear the faint tick of a clock. Wait. I don't have a clock in my room....

**_BOOOOOOM!!!!!_**

I screamed, and pulled Angel down flat instinctively. The building was trembling. I slid over the the window and looked down to see a huge crater in the parking lot, and two boys running away from it. One had... strawberry...blonde...hair.

"Iggy," I breathed at the same time as Angel. I stood and gripped the drainage pipe outside my window, and jumped onto it, sliding down. Like I had done so many times before. Five floors of sliding later, I landed on the ground. Angel was right behind me.

"Why didn't you fly?" I asked.

"Too low a jump. If I had tried I might not have caught the wind," she said. I nodded, and sprinted at top speed towards the running boys. I was fast, too. But I couldn't keep this up. Angel was slipping behind, but I didn't stop. I was only a little behind them now.

"I...Ig...Iggy," I panted. He stopepd and I ran into him. He caught his balance, but I didn't. I fell over backwards, landing conveniently in a puddle.

"Iggy!" Angel squealed. She stopped gracefully enough, and helped me to my feet.

"Who's that?" Iggy nodded in my direction. I was freaking out. Iggy. The other boy looked at me... Gazzy. I was positive. Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel. Holy crap. Holy, freaking, eggnog on a stick.

"I don't know. But... she knows about our wings. She doesn't have them, though. And she's too young to be in cahoots with the School," Angel said.

"My NAME is Alex," I growled. Why were they here? It was impossible. No matter how much I loved the book, it couldn't have come true. Unless.... that's stupid. If that was why, then that book would have had to come true. Impossible. I might as well say it, so you can laugh: Inkheart. This is what it seemed like. Reading them into existence..... how stupid is that?

OK, ALEX. How do you know about our wings?" Iggy asked.

"I read it in a book. A book about you and Max and Fang and Nudge. And the School, and stuff you don't know about yet," I spat.

"Like what?" Gazzy piped up.

"Like you guys will go to New York where there is a branch of Itex, the head company of the School, and in the sewers free all the kids trapped there. And Angel will take a talking Scottish terrier with her, named Total. Oh, and, don't forget Max has a mom," I said. They stared at me. I gave Angel the Maximum Ride book, which I still hadn't put down. She read it really fast, in, like, 10 minutes. She looked up.

"I'm glad we didn't stay in the strawberry patch," she said. I opened it again, and read a part with Max's name. Suddenly, Max appeared on her butt in the puddle I had been in moments before. She looked around, then hugged Iggy and Angel. I read a part about Fang and Nudge. They came too. All from about the same part. They took a stance and stared at me, and I kept staring at the book.

Maybe my previous assumption wasn't stupid. But, well, I was. I had a whole bunch of angry, confused bird kids on my hands.


	3. Feathers

I was stupid. So, SO stupid. But, how was I supposed to know? I'd never read anything aloud before, truly. I mean, other than reading something for social studies. But, history... I mean, reading, "and in 1850, blah blah blah, blah blah-blah-blah," won't make a difference, because if it's happened then making it happen won't change it. I was dizzy.

I staggered some as I looked at the the flock. I desperately scrambled to remember everything I had read out loud.

Crap. I had read about the School. Did that mean it existed? Maybe. Crap. Holy. Stinking. EGG NOG ON A STICK. Crud.

My palms began to sweat, and I rubbed them on my jeans. Max looked at her flock.

"We have to kill her. No one can know," she said. Max stepped towards me.

"Then you'll never know where your mother is!" I said quickly, taking a step back. Max snarled.

"I don't have a mother. I'm alone," she spat.

"Yes you do! And you have a sister! Ask Angel!" I pointed at the girl, who was still staring at my nodded slowly.

"And I know who your father is, too! I don't think you'll like it, but it's true!" I said. I was getting closer to the edge of the crater. Adrenaline was in my veins. People were looking out the windows now, staring. I looked around anctiously. Max growled.

"Who, then?" she snapped.

"J-Jeb," I stuttered, carefully moving my backwards footsteps around the hole.

"He's dead," she snapped.

"No he's not," Angel and I said at the same time. Max looked at the little girl curiously, and Angel gave Max the book. She flipped it open, and happened to land on the page where Angel was in the cage and Jeb came into the room. Max's face paled. I took advantage of the moment. I turned and ran. I leapt a good five feet in the air before grabbing the pipe, scaling it faster than ever. If I had been times, the whole trip would've taken seconds. I heard curses as I leapt in through my window. I looked at them. Max placed a hand over her mouth to keep Angel from hearing the nasty things coming out of her mouth.

"Guys! Just be happy. Read the book!" I yelled. I dug into one of my drawers, and got out a notebook and pen. I had to see if this was coincidence, or real. Who am I kidding? It had to be real! This MUST be where Cornelia Funke got her inspiration. She must have been a real Silvertongue! I wrote a few lines on the paper.

_And the girl who had wished so long to fly  
grew wings from her back of black and silver,  
taking wind to air. She leapt from her  
window and soared high. She was like them,  
the hybrid. _

I read it out loud. Nothing seemed to happen. But I remembered the pressure on my back before, and felt my back below the rib cage. My heart leapt into my mouth. I felt feathers.


	4. Cold Air and Seeing

Yes I have parts in my story. Yes, I have parts that some people can be in. And yes, there are 4 parts, first come first serve. Just give Name, Age, Height, weight-ish, looks, personality, and what role to play.... OK.

* * *

My blood began pounding in my ears. I ripped off my hoodie, and rolled my shirt up a tad to spread my wings some. Yes, wings, they were there. My heart filled with adrenaline. I ripped big slits in my shirt and slid my wings through them, and folded them again so they were outside my shirt. I fingered the black and white feathers. My already fine hearing turned up so I could hear near silent feet outside my window. I looked down. The flock were leaving...

"Wait!" I yelled. Iggy spun first and stared at me like I was insane. I mean, after all, MAX had just given me a death threat. I jumped out my window, and several people screamed. I bagged my wings some, like a parachute, to slow my fall, but not enoughfor anyone to see them. I pulled on my hoodie over my wings and my feet pounded against the ground faster than ever before. I leapt the huge ditch left from the bomb, landing silently. My black hair snapped around my face as I slid barely audibly to a stop beside Iggy.

"What do you want, girl? Do you wanna DIE? You know our secret, what do you think?!" Max made incoherent threats.

"I can read anything I want to and it comes true," I said, not even faintly out of breath.

"Are you making fun of us?" Fang asked quietly. I shook my head.

"No. I really can. I read you out of the book, and I read myself wings. Just now," I said urgently.

"Yeah right!" Max snapped. I looked around worriedly, and then sprinted into the woods out of site from the curious eyes. I pulled off my hoodie and spread my wings. I was amazed at their size, I must have had a span of 16 feet. I supposed they had to be huge to be able to carry non-bird bones. They were black with white flecks on the tips. of the wings. The flock made faces of shock.

"You must have had those before!" Nudge squealed.

"She didn't," Angel murmured in wonder.

"Prove this is real, and not some joke from the School!" Max snapped.

"Itex. From ITEX. Itex powers the School," I said. "And, I will prove it. Name something you want."

"For you to drop dead," she hissed.

"That's not very nice, Max!" Gazzy scolded. "How about a cherry bomb?"

"Uh... I don't think Max would be happy with that," I looked at her disapproving expression.

"How about for me to see?" Iggy asked quietly. I frowned some.

"That's rather extreme... do you really wanna start with that? I could... make a talking dog appear... named Total...." I said.

"Ok. Then, if it works, you can make Iggy see. If it doesn't, we'll kill you for lying and getting his hopes up," Max threatened. I grinned and took the copy of Maximum Ride back from Angel. I read the passage where they break Total out and he first comes to the scene. Total fell out of the air and landed on Fang's crossed arms. He screamed. He literally screamed. _Fang screamed. Macho man SCREAMED._

"Hey, yo! What happened! Max, where are we!?" Total yelped. I smirked. Max let down her guard some.... Was she beginning to believe me?

"OK.... talking dog. Check. Iggy's eyesight....?" Nudge said eagerly. I nodded slowly, and flipped my notebook to a new page, and clicked my pen. I wrote some words I figured might do it, and Opened my mouth:

_"The boy, Iggy, had been blind for__  
almost as long as he could remember.__  
The thought was still cold in his mind  
when he thought of the surgery to 'improve'  
his night vision. The scar tissue still  
blinded him. But it was wearing away, and  
on December 19th, 2009, the last of the scar  
tissue left leaving his eyes in a flicker, and  
his eyes cleared. For the first time in years,  
the boy could see. He took in the air, the sun  
and the snow in with glee; the boy who had  
wished and wished finally could see," _I whispered. The wind snatched he words from my lips, spinning them around my head. The words hummed in the air, and the fog in Iggy's eyes lifted. His eyes widened, and he stared at me. Litterally AT me. Not to the left or the right, dirrectly in my eyes.

"Max... I can see," He never took his eyes from me. I didn't take my eyes from him.

"SO she wasn't lying. So maybe we shouldn't kill her. What kind of experiment are you, who can read things into being?!" she asked.

"I'm not experiment. I was born like this, I guess..." I flicked my wings impatiently.

"Okaaaaaaaaay....... Well, we need to get out of here before the po-po come," Gazzy said. I nodded.

"Um.... I might wanna tell my Aunt that I'm going out..." I said. I fluttered my wings and they shot me into the air. i soared in through my window, luckily everyone had gone back inside. "AUNT MARRY! I'M GOING OUT!!"

"OK hon be back by noon tomorrow..." I jumped out the window yelling after me.

"Maybe!"

I met the flock in the air. Finally. After years of hoping.... finally in the air.


	5. Freaking Blizzard!

Um, what I meant by what role you wanna play is - good or bad? Birdkid, silvertongue.... how do you wanna come into the story? You can either - be found in a prison (wrongly or rightly accused, I don't care) found in the woods, or found at Funke's house...... I really don't care but I want to know as to not make you pissed or what ever. And this is a short chappie and I haven't updated in a while, but.... I have a short attention span. What can I say?

* * *

I loved the feeling of being in the air. It was crisp and clear. I flicked my wings slightly to carry me on an up-draft, speeding above the flock happily. I looked down at the snowy hills and sighed in contentment.

"Max! Where are we going?" I yelled down. She looked up.

"I'm not sure, Alex!" she replied. "But away from there, the cops were bound to show up soon!" I nodded slowly. I looked straight at a huge cloud, tall and foreboding looming and coming at us fast. A few snowflakes were ahead of it and whacked me in the face. Stupid Alaska and it's blizzards!

"Max, we need to land. Now. That's a nasty blizzard!" I yelled, pointing. The excitement from flying dwindled in the pit of my stomach.

"We'll just fly above the cloud! We're still too close to the detonation site!" Max said.

"No! Max, we'll be stuck up there for days then! These things are super wide and last a long time!" I said.

"Do what I say!" she yelled. I groaned. She's never been in Alaska before, has she? No, of course not. But I obeyed any-ways... now was not the time to argue. I heard the bashing sound of thunder and groaned again as I pulled higher into the air.

"Max you've never dealt with a good ol' Alaskan storm, have you? This thing stretches so far we will never reach the ground before we're exhausted and fall!" I screamed above the already rising wind.

"No, I haven't, but I'm sure it's like all the other stupid things we flew above!" she yelled. I sighed but, against my better judgement, flew straight up. I yelped as the wind ripped out some feathers. I sped up and wormed my way high into the air way above the clouds, where the wind was calm. The storm rolled out under us quickly, soon covering further than we could see. I groaned.

"Max, great. We're stuck. White outs easily last days," I mumbled. I ran my hand through my hair and looked unhappily at the thick clouds below me.

"I'm sure you're exaggerating," she rolled her eyes.

"No! As a matter of fact, I'm not!" I snapped. She looked a little taken aback at my tone.

"No matter. We'll be fine," she said.

"NO! WE WON'T! THAT'S THE STUPID PROBLEM!" I yelled.

"Oh..." she mumbled.

"Yeah, OH!"

"You can read the storm away," she brushed it off easily. I thought about that for a moment. I flew to as high as I could and gauged the distance from the clouds to that point. No, not high enough. Not high enough to fall and take my pack off in order to get out the booklet for me to right in. And I'd fall fast. I sighed and plummeted down to where Max was.

"Only if you can get the book out for me to write in. I don't have enough room to fall and get my wings out of the straps," I said. She nodded and opened the bookbag. She took it out and fumbled around for a pencil.

"Shit," she cursed. I frowned.

"What?"

"You dropped the pencil down there after I yelled U&A. And you don't have a spare."

"SHIT!"

we were stuck. Just great. Just dandy. Horrah.


End file.
